A Sweet, Yet Angsty, Memory
by Wenham-Wonderer
Summary: As Kitty watches decorations go up in the Metting Hall for Valantine's Day, she remembers the night Christop came home from the woods five months ago after leaving Ivy. It's short sweet, fluffy and has angst at the same time! A KC ficlit.


A/N OKAY. I AM OBSESSED WITH THIS COUPLE. Happy now? I am undeniabley obsessed.

* * *

Kitty stood at the front doors of the Meeting Hall as she watched the Elders put up decorations for the Valentine's Day Party. Red and pink decorations filled the room. Kitty remembered when she was young, that she always told herself that one day she'd come to the party with her handsome husband and even, maybe her adorable little child. Kitty never in her life believed that she would be coming here. She never thought she'd marry Christop either, but life if full of surprises. She stepped aside when a man came by with a giant box. She sighed. The events that had happened just five months ago seemed like a distant memory. Ivy and Lucius were to marry in the next month, and everything felt just right. Kitty thought of a night , five months ago, during when Ivy went to get the medicines._

* * *

__Kitty sat in the living room of her and Christop's home with her mother and younger sisters. They were talking about this and that, thoughts on what they would do for Ivy and Lucius's wedding if Lucius lived. _

_" And I was thinking, you know Ivy is to short to wear my dress so maybe we could..." Kitty stopped talking and she was looking at the window. _

_" Kit, what's wrong dear?" Mrs. Walker asked. _

_" Yeah Kit, what's wrong?" Gabrielle , the second to youngest asked._

_" There's someone... out there." _

_" Yes we know that. Ivy, Christop ,and Finton Coin went into the woods." Mrs. Walker said, a hesitant look on her face._

_" No, someone right outside the window." _

_" Really? How can you tell?" _

_" I can feel someone staring at me." Kitty said getting up. _

_" Oh, I wonder who it could be." Kitty went to the door and opened it slightly. All the lights had been turned off in the village, and there was barley any light at all illuminating from the house. All she saw was a faint yellow figure. _

_" Who-who's there?" Kitty called out softly. The figure seemed to be shaking it's head and moved to leave. " Who...who is it?" Kitty demanded. The figure kept on moving towards the woods._

_" Stop!" Kitty called. The figure stopped. Kitty walked up to it slowly and saw that it was a person, taller than herself, in one of the yellow cloaks. " Ivy?" nothing"Finton?" Suddenly she saw someone emerge from the woods... it was Finton._

_" Christop?" Kitty's eyes began to water."Y-you left? You left my sister in the woods? Alone! My **blind **sister! How could you!" Christop didn't move. Kitty walked up to the front of him. His head was bowed, and she could see that he was trembling." I can't believe you did that! My God Christop, Finton Coin stayed with her longer than you did! And If Ivy fails Lucius will die! He'll die Christop!" she could her a sniff from under the hood... he was trying not to cry, trying and failing, and even though Kitty knew she would be going to far by going on, she began once more."I... I trusted you to keep my sister safe! My blind sister! And when you said you were going, I felt, for the first time really...proud of you and..."_

_" So," he said, interrupting her for the first time, she could see his face shining from tears. " that's how you see me is it? You see me as the dumb, image-obsessive, brat who thinks more of his looks and his life than anything else in the world. That's how you see me isn't it?" he asked in a slightly harsh, demanding voice._

_" Wha..." _

_" Isn't it! And I bet you think that the only reason I courted you and married you was so I would get attention from others in the Village, don't you?" she could see he was holding back from crying again. " That's how you all see me isn't it? The decisive pretty-boy with no brains." he scoff/laughed unbelievingly. " I'll tell you something Kitty, when my mother and my father died, I... I was in shock. You know, they told me they would be there to see my wedding, when my first child was born, everything, and then they died. I felt betrayed, I felt like they told me the biggest lie ever. From then on I decided to try to back away from everyone because I felt like I could trust anyone any more. But you... you wouldn't let that happen. No matter how hard I tried to push you away with my arrogance and obsession, you stayed there and became closer. I had loved you before, but it only grew. And when you agreed to marry me, I felt so much at ease, it was overwhelming. And I know for a fact Kitty, that Ivy is the strongest person in this whole village. She's more capable then any of us to complete this mission. And I'm sorry that I left her okay? I'm sorry that I left her in the woods. I could have died there. The creatures wouldn't have spared me, they would have killed me. They will spare your sister, but no one else. " he turned to walk and then he stopped." I thought," he shook his head " I thought you still held Lucius Hunt as the number one in your heart and now I know you still do. I don't hold first in your heart, and it seems like I never will." _

_" Christop I..." _

_" Forget it." he said as he moved towards the house. He opened the door and walked pass Mrs.. Walker, Gabrielle, and Arial without looking at them and was walking down the hall when Kitty came in. _

_" Christop..." _

_" Just forget it okay Kitty! Just forget everything." with that he slammed the door to their room and the house shook gently._

_" Um, Gabrielle, Arial, I believe it is time for us to leave. I'll see you tomorrow dear." Mrs. Walker said, ushering the two girls to the door. _

_" Bye mother, bye Gabrielle, bye Arial." _

_" Bye." the two girls said. The house was silent for quite awhile until Christop came out, changed clothes and a blanket and pillow in hand._

_" What are you doing?" Kitty asked, watching him prop the pillow on the large couch they had. _

_" What does it look like? I'm going to sleep." he replied, laying down , close to the back and covering himself with the blanket. _

_" In... in here?" Kitty asked, confused. _

_" Yes in here. You get the bed." _

_" Wha..." _

_" I'll speak to Mr. Nickelson tomorrow about getting a divorce." immediately Kitty knew that what she had said earlier, and the tone she had said it in was when she had gone to far. She tried to say something, but she couldn't. Slowly she walked into their bedroom and went to bed. _

_

* * *

__It was about 2:00 a.m. when Kitty woke up, shivering. There were plenty of blankets on the bed, but she still felt cold. She turned her body around, expecting to see the outline of Christop's body against the moonlight and be comforted, but there was nothing. And then she remembered what had happened just a few short hours ago. Kitty cringed when she thought of the argument. She hadn't meant for the words to come out like they did, it just... happened. And now, as a result, she laid there, in her empty bed, shivering from the cold. In just the two nights she had spent with him, she had grown accustomed to the warmth of his body against hers. Now that it was gone, she felt cold. Slowly she got up and walked down the hall. She walked into the living room and saw Christop on the couch, fast asleep. She bit her lip and walked over by the couch and bent down by his head. _

_" Christop," she began, gently stroking the hair around his face " Christop I never wanted you to think I didn't hold you first in my heart. I do hold you first. I love you more then you could possibly imagine. When I realized it was you outside, my thoughts, even as I was yelling at you were that I was so relieved you had come home unharmed." she paused and looked at his face, still asleep "Christop, are you awake?" nothing " It's cold in our bed without you there, can I join you?" Christop gave no response, but Kitty gently moved his arm and brought the blanket up, then settled next to him. Kitty's tense body relaxed when the warmth of his body finally sank in. _

_Christop's arm, which she had put over her waist brought her closer to his body and Kitty knew immediately that that was Christop's way of telling her that he had heard her. Kitty awoke again around 4:00 a.m. She was on her back and looking up at the ceiling. She then realised that some candles were lit and Christop was gone. Curious, she got up and head toward their room. She saw Christop's travel bag on their bed and saw Christop leaning down, getting something out of one of the drawers. _

_" Christop? What are you doing?" Christop turned around sharply. Kitty saw he had a jacket in his hand and his shirt wasn't buttoned. He apparently looked like he was in a rush. _

_" Damn, I was hoping I wouldn't wake you up." he grumbled, putting the jacket on the bed and going to grab something from the dresser. _

_" What? What are you doing? Are you going somewhere?" Kitty asked again. _

_" Yes." Christop admitted after a moment or so of silence._

_" Where?" _

_" Back into the woods." Kitty's eyes widened when he said this. _

_" Your **what **? You can't go back! Why..." Christop came over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. _

_" Look, Kitty, despite what I said earlier, I'm still a bit worried about Ivy. I'm going to go back out there and find her." he then moved from her to put something n his travelling bag. _

_" Christop you can't !" Kitty said. _

_" Why not? What's keeping me from going?" he asked turning from his bag, to her. _

_" Me." Kitty replied simply. _

_" Oh?" _

_" Yes." Kitty walked up to him and hugged him close to her, he did the same." Christop don't go. If both you and Ivy die, I just don't know what I'll do!" Kitty began to cry " I just don't know." she moaned through her sobs. _

_" Kitty, I'll be alright." Christop said, trying to comfort her. _

_" But how can I be so sure?" she cried. " How can I be so sure that you won't get attacked?" _

_" You love me don't you?" he asked._

_" Yes, very much." _

_" Then that is enough to keep me going strong . Trust me Kitty, I'll be alright." _

_" Is there no possible way to keep you here?" then Kitty had a thought. If she could seduce him enough he would stay. " At least allow me one more kiss before you leave." _

_"Of course." Kitty leaned forwards and kissed him, she then put her arms around his neck and leaned forward even more, setting him off-balance and he fell backwards onto the bed. Kitty then began to kiss him more passionately but he spoke through the kiss. " Kitty, what are you doing?" was all he managed to say before the force of her lips made him unable to talk. Kitty then kissed his neck, making him sleepy. _

_

* * *

__The next morning Kitty came in from the kitchen and saw Christop, still asleep on there bed. She smiled. Making him fall asleep was defiantly a good idea. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. She kissed him on the forehead before arousing him._

_" Honey, it's time to get up. It's almost 9:00 a.m." she said gently shaking him. Christop awoke with a start. _

_" 9:00 a.m.! Kitty what did you do to me last night?" _

_" Well you made the mistake of telling me how to make you fall asleep the morning after our wedding. As it turns out, it works." Kitty grinned. " Breakfast?" _

_" No. I think, I'll be alright." Christop said, having a nagging suspicion about what she put in his food." I'll just make myself some tea." he got up and walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Kitty fallowed him and walked up behind him, putting her arms around his waist and setting her head on his shoulder._

_" You sounded as if I might have spoiled you breakfast, love, like you don't trust me." she smiled, kissing him lightly on his neck. He smiled._

_" That's because I don't." both he and Kitty chuckled. After tea and some biscuits brought over to them from Mrs. Walker when she came to see if they were okay, they set off to go sit on a hill near the woods to await Ivy's return. Christop sat down against a tree with a book and Kitty set her head on his lap , eyes closed, listening as he read the book aloud and enjoying the feeling of him gently running his fingers through her hair. _

* * *

Kitty closed her eyes and smiled at this memory. They had, had many outings like that one, and Kitty cherished them so. Kitty's smile grew wider when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, and a gentle kiss on her neck. Christop set his head down on her shoulder and asked:

" You looked as if you were deep in thought. Might I ask what or who you were thinking about?" he asked as he rocked slowly, side-to-side.

" I was thinking about you."

" Oh, a good thought I hope."

" Yes it was a very good thought." Kitty smiled and kissed him. Her life seemed perfect. She was in the arms of the man she loved and she was married. Hopefully, one day they would have a big family and have the fairy-tale ending that all girls craved.

* * *

A/N I know, I know. Fluff, so sue. See that pretty purple button there? You do! Push it and review please! 


End file.
